


First Impressions

by EclipseRyoko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Original Character(s), haha daydream brain go brrr, no beta we die like haurchefaunt, technically shb is an isekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseRyoko/pseuds/EclipseRyoko
Summary: Some first impressions can go badly, some are neutral in their entirety, but some impressions can be the best thing to happen to others.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> feral!eclipse, where eclipse, as a newer wol, is the 1st to be summoned before thancred, 1 week before in the Source, 6 months before in First
> 
> they leave the Crystinarium because the stress and belief they have to do it themselves, before thancred is summoned, and visit the Crystinarium at least once a month, they dont see any of the summoned scions until the canon timeline when luna is summoned

Luna woke up after she had touched the gear to an admittedly beautiful sight. The nature that surrounded her was purple; the grass, the flowers, hell, even the _leaves_ of the trees were purple. And the sky, it looked like a rolling ocean of light, streaming down to touch everything under it. It looked like an artist had a limited color palette, and made something _breathtaking_.  
  


 _Eclipse would’ve loved to see this_ , she thought, her mind immediately going toward her unconscious cousin.  
  


Just a month ago, Eclipse had collapsed for an unknown reason. The only signs they had shown was a headache that they woke up with that morning. Everyone present wasn't too worried, as that problem occasionally popped up for Eclipse. However, the headache grew over the course of the day, before it suddenly spiked, leading them to clutch their head and letting out a choked cry as they stumbled and collapsed. Afterwards, they wouldn’t wake up, no matter what the others tried to do.

  
Alisae, after initially freezing, was the first to react when Eclipse collapsed, followed by Thancred and Y’shtola. The four were at the Ala Mhigan Quarter, waiting for the meeting that was to happen the next week. The commotion brought nearby people to check, in which they gave them a private room to place Eclipse in and a healer to check them over.

  
It took three days to figure out that Eclipse was in a coma, and less than a day after to see that they were disappearing. Pieces of them seeming to crystallize and break off, fading into the air.

  
Luna was out visiting her parents grave at that time, and when she received the letter stating Eclipse’s condition, her heart practically stopped. Fear and panic rose and sent her rushing toward The Loch.

 _  
They just had to collapse on the anniversary_ , Luna thought distantly, mind stuck on the past.

  
It wasn’t until the meeting that the ones attending learned what had happened to Eclipse that day.

  
Luna went to the meeting, explaining that she was replacing Eclipse due to a situation happening. At the looks of the others (Aymeric, Hien, Lyse, Nanamo, and the three company masters), the ones who witnessed the collapse explained what had happened to them. Worry and fear had appeared on all their faces, and Kan-E-Senna offered to look Eclipse over after the meeting. There was no reason not to agree.

  
Soon into the meeting, Luna and the attending Scions received a blinding headache, a vision of a robed man, and his voice calling out to them. It wasn’t until it was over and Thancred collapsing that they figured out that what had just occurred had also happened to Eclipse. And it wasn’t until even later, when Uriganger and Y’shtola had fallen, that they discovered the fallen Scions and Eclipse were called and their souls were pulled to a different place.

  
That brought up the question of Eclipse disappearing, in which it was concluded that wherever Eclipse’s soul went, their body was also being transferred. It was confusing, and honestly, a little frightening. They calculated that by the end of the month, their body would be fully transferred

  
And by the end of that same month, Luna would also be called, but with her body and soul at the same time.

  
Luna shook her head, dispelling the memories of the past month, and stood up, ready to find the closest town.

  
She soon met a traveling merchant, who wore a gaudy ring and offered a drink from his bottle of ale. From him, she learned of the light that dominated the world for the last 100 years, never giving those that were surviving a chance to see the night sky that both Luna and Eclipse were fond of. The merchant pointed her toward the closest town, the Crystinarium, and both went on their way.

  
Luna approached the gate of the Crystinarium and met a tall woman with rabbit ears.

  
"Who are you? Where do you hail from?" She asked, a wary look sent toward Luna.

  
"Oh, I'm Luna Timur. I come from Little Ala Mhigo."

  
The woman narrowed her eyes and took a battle stance, "Do not lie. That place does not exist. Now, who are you and what do you want with this place?"

  
Luna panicked and started waving her hands frantically, "No, no! I'm not lying! And I'm looking for someone!"

  
She stared at Luna, before her eyes focused on something behind her. The rabbit woman threw her chakrams, aiming for the thing behind her. Luna turned quickly to look, and heard the sound of a beast being hit by the chakrams and another weapon tearing into its flesh.

  
Behind her was a pure white beast, wobbling in its flight from the assault of two attacks upon it. Crouching near the white beast was something akin to a beastly humanoid shadow, near black despite the harsh light covering the land; wild hair, horns, and a tail silhouetted, purple and gold orbs glowing through the shadows that obscured its face. ( _They were familiar, why were they familiar?_ )

  
The white beast died and poofed into particles of light, leaving a gaudy ring on the ground and the shadow to stand from its crouch. Luna sucked in a breath, recognizing the ring, and tensed, ready to defend herself from the being seemingly similar to a voidsent, before she was stopped from a call from the rabbit woman.

  
"Light Hunter."

  
The shadow, called 'Light Hunter' apparently, nodded their head toward the woman in a gesture of greetings before turning to look at Luna. ( _Why did they feel so familiar?_ ) There was a beat of silence, before they looked back toward the woman and made a gesture toward Luna, then themselves. She seemed to understand.

  
"She is with you?"

  
A nod. ( _They knew her?_ )

  
"Then it is correct in assuming that she is a friend and is to meet with the Exarch?"

  
Another nod. ( _Why did they know who she was?_ )

  
She sighed before nodding and turning toward Luna to address her. "My apologies for being hostile to you, I needed to make sure you were not a danger to the Crystinarium's citizens. Please follow Light Hunter to see the Exarch." She gestured to them before turning and walking off. She stopped as she saw a robed person walking toward them. "Ah, never mind, he is here."

  
The Exarch smiled at the sight of Luna and waved a little hello at Light Hunter. They waved back and he looked like he could barely hold back a huge grin from overtaking his unseen face. "Hello Luna, it's nice to finally meet you. I see that you met Lyna and our friend over there. I'm called the Crystal Exarch, but please, just call me Exarch."

  
The rabbit woman, Lyna, huffed at him before addressing Luna a final time, "I am the guard captain of the Crystinarium, I'm to make sure the citizens are safe." She turned and started to walk away, "I must go to check up on some things, the Exarch and Light Hunter will help you."

  
The Exarch smiled fondly as Lyna disappeared from view. "She's right, let’s go to the Ocular so we can talk in private."

  
Luna stared blankly toward the Exarch as he walked away, highly confused. She startled as Light Hunter came up beside her and made a gesture to follow them. ( _Even that gesture was familiar._ ) She had no other choice but to comply.

  
Following them, they reached the tower and ascended to the Ocular after talking to the guard to let them through, and to let them know she was allowed to go through anytime. ( _Their voice could barely be heard, but it was so familiar that it gnawed at Luna's mind to remember who it belonged to._ )

  
Now that they were in a place of privacy, the Exarch turned toward the two and made a gesture of welcome. Luna glanced at Light Hunter behind her, but they made no intention to leave, so she assumed it was fine for them to be here for the upcoming conversation. ( _Who were they to have this much trust in this situation?_ )

  
"Sorry about the mishap, I had expected you to arrive in this room like the others, but it seems like I miscalculated and you arrived outside of the Crystinarium. My apologies."

  
He smiled and held out his hand for Luna to shake. She stared at it for a moment before reaching out…

  
… and grabbed his stretched out arm to judo flip him over her shoulder.

  
( _Eclipse would’ve enjoyed the chaos that happened, with a huge grin and laughter that indicated their glee._ )

  
Now lying flat on the ground, the Exarch wheezed in pain. Luna turned and started toward him, ready to give him a piece of her mind from his actions that gave her and all the Scions panic.

  
Next to the Exarch was Light Hunter, already crouched above him, with a grin on their face and releasing a huff of laughter from his predicament. ( _Wait…_ ) Opening their mouth, they spoke in a _very_ familiar - if slightly raspy - voice, one that froze Luna in her tracks. ( _No way…_ )

  
"Get absolutely _dunked on_ , crystal boy."

  
( _Could it be…?_ )

  
The Exarch tensed, before sighing and relaxing, taking the offered hand from 'Light Hunter' to help him back up. A dry, "thank you, Eclipse," spilling from his lips.

  
Luna's breath hitched.

  
At that sound, both turned toward her, and she could finally make out more _familiar_ details in the shorter one.

  
The race, now that Luna wasn't distracted, could be placed as distinctly _Au Ra_ , with the horns and tail matching those of her cousin. Though it was hard to tell what color their scales were due to the amount of dirt on them, they were definitely the dark grey that transitioned to light grey coloring that Eclipse was known for.

  
The hair, despite being longer, tangled, and matted with grime, still had visible strands of the familiar light purple coloring and was kept vaguely in their usual hairstyle. The amount of tangled hair they had, in fact, covered their horns and face, obscuring them unless looked closely.

  
The eyes were the final nail in the coffin. No other Au Ra, as far as Luna knew, had the specific mix of a golden right eye and a purple left eye. Each eye glowed brightly through the shadows of their hair due to the limbal rings of the same coloring and placement.

  
There were a few new features that were noted in a distant part of Luna's mind, such as actual claws, way more than the usual amount of scales they had previously, and a different posture than the one they had a month before. ( _Had it actually been a month?_ )

  
(Luna would soon learn about the sharp fangs that grew in Eclipse’s mouth, but that was for future Luna to worry about.)

  
Silence encompassed the Ocular, as Luna stared in shock and hope at 'Light Hunter'. They looked back silently, some worry and uncertainty in their gaze. The Exarch watched them both, a soft look on his own unseen face as he watched the scene before him unfold.

  
Luna took a tentative step forward, reaching an arm out as if she didn't believe the sight before her. Her voice strangled in shock and hope as she spoke almost in a whisper.

  
" _Eclipse…?_ "

  
'Light Hunter' seemed to freeze before a small touch from the Exarch encouraged them. They shuffled a bit closer, looking away for a moment, before lifting their gaze to connect with hers. They moved their hair out of the way to reveal a face that Luna had hoped to see awake for the past month.

  
Eclipse gave a shaky grin to Luna, eyes teary from the emotions about to overwhelm them.

  
"Hey Luna, it's been a while, huh?"

  
A sob ripped out of Luna as she rushed toward Eclipse to crush them in a tight hug.

**  
[Achievement get!] Reunion**


End file.
